Roommate
by Dnvers
Summary: [HunKai In Luv Challenge] Oh Sehun, pria lurus sekaligus seorang mahasiswa semester 3 yang baru saja memutuskan tinggal diasrama dan mendapatkan seorang teman sekamar bernama Kim Jongin yang ternyata adalah gay. HunKai/SeKai! NC! PWP! DLDR


Sehun berjalan melewati lorong asramanya yang gelap. Begitu sampai disebuah kamar bertuliskan '1313', Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memasukkan kuncinya kelubang kunci dikenop pintu. Lalu, membukanya.

Ia langsung dikejutkan dengan ruangan yang serba gelap disana. Ia mulai masuk kedalam lalu menutup dan mengunci pintunya kembali.

"Jong-"

Seseorang menarik kerah bajunya secara tiba-tiba. Orang itu menariknya hingga keduanya berhadapan. Sehun bisa merasakan kening orang itu dibibirnya dan tangan orang itu memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau terlalu lama, Hun."

"Maaf oke? Dan kenapa mematikan lampu?" Ucap Sehun. Dan ia bisa mendengar helaan nafas dari seseorang yang ada didepannya. Lalu, orang itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Tak lama, lampu dikamar itu menyala. Dan Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas Kim Jongin yang berdiri didekat tempat saklar lampu. Pria itu menggunakan baju. Namun tidak menggunakan celana sehingga Sehun bisa melihat penis pemuda itu yang sudah memerah.

Sehun langsung mengerti begitu pandangannya jatuh pada ranjang Jongin yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Disana ada sebuah dildo dan sperma yang berceceran. Sehun tersenyum tipis -menyeringai- pada pemuda itu.

"Ck, tidak sabaran sekali." Sehun mendekat. Lalu, mengangkat tubuh Jongin keatas, hingga posisi mereka sejajar, dan memepetkannya pada dinding. Jongin merengut menatap pria itu.

"Habisnya nghh.." Sehun mulai menggesekkan selangkangannya yang masih tertutup celana dengan penis Jongin yang sudah memerah. Seringainya melebar begitu melihat Jongin yang terlihat menikmati sentuhannya. Tangan Jongin perlahan mengalun pada bahu Sehun.

Jongin mulai ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk membantu Sehun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu merasakan sensasinya. Ia juga bisa merasakan penisnya yang semakin mengeras dibawah sana.

Sehun yang menyadari jika Jongin semakin dekat melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia berjongkok didepan Jongin. Dan Jongin tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Sehun mulai melesakkan kepalanya diantara kaki Jongin. Ia mulai menciumi paha dalam pemuda itu. Satu tangannya bergerak meraih penis Jongin, lalu mencengkramnnya.

"Aahh S-sehunn.."

Jongin mulai merasakan kakinya sedikit melemas saat Sehun berganti menjilati paha dalamnya. Tangan pemuda itu yang tadi mencengkram penisnya bergerak mengocok penisnya dengan tempo cepat sekarang. Sementara tangan Sehun yang satunya berada dibongkahan bokongnya. Awalnya, Sehun hanya mengelus dua buah bongkahan bokong Jongin tersebut, namun tak lama pemuda itu mengganti gerakannya menjadi meremasnya dengan gemas.

Jongin semakin merasa dirinya semakin dekat. Precumnya sudah keluar ditangan Sehun. Sehun yang merasakan precum Jongin ditangannya mendongak. Ia menyeringai setan melihat wajah Jongin yang semakin memerah dan berkeringat.

"Aahh hh.."

Jongin keluar setelah Sehun mulai memainkan analnya. Tangan jahil pria itu mengelus lalu menusuk-nusuk lubang analnya membuat Jongin tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi.

Jongin hampir saja ambruk jika Sehun tidak segera menahannya. Jongin merasa kakinya benar-benar lemas saat itu. Bukan hanya kakinya, namun seluruh sistem sarafnya mendadak lemas karena sentuhan Oh Sehun.

Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin, lalu mulai mencium bibir Jongin brutal. Dan Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu.

Satu tangan Jongin mengalun pada leher Sehun, sementara tangannya yang lain bergerak kebawah. Jongin menyeringai dalam ciuman itu begitu tangannya sampai pada selangkangan Sehun. Ia bisa merasakan penis besar pemuda itu yang semakin membesar dan keras. Dan Jongin memberikan elusan sensualnya disana.

Ciuman mereka terputus begitu elusan sensual Jongin berubah menjadi remasan pelan. Sehun menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah terhiburnya. Dan Jongin balas menatapnya dengan wajah menggodanya.

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sehun. Ia menarik dirinya dari Sehun, membuat Sehun ikut melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Jongin.

Jongin berjalan mendekati ranjangnya, lalu mengambil dildo yang ada disana. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang Sehun.

Jongin menidurkan dirinya diranjang Sehun. Ia sedikit menaikkan pinggulnya, membuat lubang analnya terlihat. Setelahnya, ia memasukkan dildo yang tadi ia pegang kedalam mulutnya lalu mengulum dildo itu.

Jongin mengulum dildo itu dengan tatapan sayunya. Ia menjilat ujung dildonya lalu kembali mengulumnya lagi. Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari Sehun yang masih berdiri didekat saklar.

Tatapan mata Jongin seakan memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Dan Sehun melakukannya. Ia mendekat hingga berada diatas Jongin dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan agar tidak menindih Jongin.

"Kenapa tidak diranjangmu saja? Kita tidur dimana jika ranjangku kotor juga nanti, Jong?" Jongin memutar matanya malas mendengar protes Sehun. Ia menurunkan kembali pinggulnya lalu menjawab,

" _Well,_ aku sama sekali tidak keberatan tidur dengan ceceran sperma kita." Sehun tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Dasar maniak seks." Dan Sehun dengan kasar merebok satu-satunya pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Jongin.

"Hey sshh.." Protes Jongin kembali berubah menjadi sebuah desahan saat Sehun melesakkan kepalanya keleher Jongin dan menjilat kulit lehernya disana. Leher adalah titik sensitifnya. Dan Sehun sangat tahu akan hal itu.

Sehun menjilat leher Jongin hingga sampai ditelinga pemuda itu. Dan tangan Jongin langsung memeluk lengan kekar Sehun sebagai pelampiasannya. Sehun mengulum telinga Jongin lembut, sementara tangannya mulai mengelus pelan pinggang ramping Jongin.

"Mhh hh.."

Jongin mulai kembali memejamkan matanya saat Sehun menciumi leher hingga dadanya. Pelukan Jongin pada lengan kekar Sehun lepas begitu saja. Ia membiarkan Sehun turun hingga kedadanya dan berhadapan dengan nipplenya yang sudah mengeras.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu mulai mengulumnya.

Dada Jongin memang tidak seperti dada kekasihnya, Jung Soojung. Itu sudah jelas karena Jongin adalah laki-laki dan Soojung adalah perempuan. Dada Soojung kenyal sedangkan dada Jongin rata. Namun, ada sensasi tersendiri saat lidah Sehun merasakan nipple Jongin. Sensasi yang membuatnya terus mengulum nipple kecoklatan itu seperti sekarang ini.

Tangannya mulai membelai lembut nipple Jongin yang satunya. Sementara mulutnya mulai menghisap nipple Jongin. Menghisapnya seakan meminta sesuatu keluar dari sana.

Tangan Jongin kini menekan kepala Sehun didadanya. Sementara matanya memandang keatas dan bibirnya terbuka menandakan ia benar-benar menikmati tindakan Sehun padanya. Apalagi saat pemuda itu menghisap dadanya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan untuk Jongin. Hingga ia sering meminta pemuda itu melakukannya ketika ia sedang _hard._

Sehun mulai menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya sekarang. Seringai Sehun semakin melebar begitu melihat wajah Jongin yang terlihat kecewa. Pria itu terlihat seperti bocah yang baru saja direbut kesenangannya.

"Cepat lepas bajumu, Hun." Ujar Jongin ketika Sehun menyatukan kening mereka. Tangannya sudah berada dikancing kemeja Sehun lalu melepasnya satu persatu. Sehun langsung membuka dan membuang bajunya kesembarang tempat begitu kancingnya sudah terbuka semua.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu melihat tubuh _topless_ Sehun. _Well, this man is really fucking hot._ Batin Jongin.

"Kau ke gym berapa kalo sehari?" Tanya Jongin. Tangannya mengelus lengan kekar Sehun, lalu kebahu lebarnya dan berakhir diperutnya yang kini membentuk kotak-kotak.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Aku ke gym hanya saat Soojung menyuruhku." Jawabnya.

Mendengar nama Soojung, wajah Jongin berubah datar. Dan untung saja, Sehun tidak melihatnya karena pria itu kini sudah berada didepan perut Jongin.

Sehun mulai menciumi perut rata itu. Lalu, lidahnya mulai ikut bergerak untuk membahasi perut tan itu. Jongin menggeliat geli saat Sehun melakukannya.

Hingga ciuman Sehun kembali turun pada penis Jongin yang sudah bangun lagi. Penis pria itu sudah mulai kembali memerah. Dan dengan jahilnya, Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya disana.

Jongin mengerang merasakan sensasi yang Sehun berikan disetiap sentuhannya. Penisnya semakin memerah dan mengeras sekarang ini. Namun, Sehun malah menghentikan kegiatannya.

Sehun bangkit dari atas Jongin. Jongin sudah akan bertanya namun ia kembali menahan pertanyaannya begitu melihat Sehun membuka ziper celananya sendiri.

Begitu Sehun selesai membuka underwarenya, Jongin bangkit lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang. Dan Sehun mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang, tepat didepan Jongin. Membuat Jongin berhadapan langsung dengan penis besar berurat yang sudah tegang sejak tadi.

"Pasti sesak berada didalam sana sejak tadi." Ujar Jongin. Tangannya mengelus lembut penis besar dan tegang Sehun. Lalu, mencium ujungnya lembut.

Sehun hanya diam ketika Jongin mulai memijat pelan penis besarnya. Dan ketika Jongin mulai menjilati penis besarnya bagai menjilati lolipop, erangan rendah keluar dari mulut Sehun. Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai Jongin.

Jongin mulai mengulum penis besar itu. Namun mulutnya hanya muat menampung ujungnya saja. Ia masih memerlukkan satu tangannya untuk memijat batangnya yang tidak bisa masuk kedalam mulutnya. Sementara satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk memijat _twinsball-_ nya.

Penis Sehun semakin membesar dan tegang. Jongin bisa merasakannya. Dan entah bagaimana, lubang analnya mendadak berkedut merasakan penis besar Sehun semakin membesar dimulutnya. Dan Sehun yang sudah membuka matanya menyadari itu begitu melihat tangan Jongin yang tadi memijat bola kembarnya berpindah kelubang analnya sendiri.

Sehun menyeringai. Ia mendorong pelan kepala Jongin yang tengah mem- _blow job_ penis besarnya. Jongin memandangnya dengan tanya, namun Sehun mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk kembali tiduran diranjangnya. Dan Jongin melakukannya.

Sehun melebarkan kedua paha Jongin lalu mengangkat pinggul Jongin. Ia bisa melihat lubang anal Jongin yang sudah memerah dan berkedut-kedut. Dan seringai Sehun semakin melebar begitu melihat wajah Jongin yang semakin memerah karena nafsu dan malu.

"Dasar slut." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin. Ia meremas dan menampar bokong Jongin hingga bokong Jongin memerah. Dan Sehun tahu Jongin menyukai itu.

"Menungginglah, Jongin." Perintah Sehun. Dan Jongin melakukannya.

Jongin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan inilah memang yang ia ingin dan tunggu sejak tadi.

Sehun mengocok pelan penis besarnya, lalu memposisikannya didepan lubang anal Jongin. Sehun menjilat bibirnya sebentar, lalu menghentakkan penis besarnya masuk tanpa memberi aba-aba pada Jongin.

Jongin menjerit sakit. Lubang analnya benar-benar terasa perih karena Sehun tidak melebarkan lubang analnya dengan jarinya terlebih dahulu seperti biasanya. Dengan melebarkan analnya menggunakan jarinya saja Jongin masih kesakitan ketika Sehun memasukinya apalagi tidak sama sekali?

Namun Sehun terlihat tidak begitu memperdulikan kesakitan Jongin. Ia justru mendorong penisnya membuat Jongin kembali berteriak kesakitan.

Sehun mengeram pelan lalu menghela nafas. Tangannya mulai meraba penis Jongin lalu mengocoknya untuk mengimbangi rasa sakit Jongin dianalnya.

"Shh nhh m-move~"

Mendengar permintaan Jongin, Sehun dengan senang hati melakukannya. Ia mulai bergerak pelan dan mengimbangi tempo kocokannya. Ia kembali mengeram rendah karena lubang Jongin benar-benar mencengkramnya.

Gerakan Sehun semakin lama semakin cepat. Begitupun dengan kocokan pria itu dipenis Jongin. Jongin sendiri mulai merasakan rasa sakit yang tadi ia rasakan lenyap begitu saja. Rasa sakit itu mulai berganti menjadi sebuah kenikmatan.

Penis keras Sehun keluar masuk lubang analnya dengan begitu cepat. Pria itu menumbuk titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali. Tanpa meleset sekalipun.

Jongin bisa merasakan precumnya yang terus keluar sejak tadi. Penisnya yang kini dicengkram kuat oleh Sehun semakin memerah. Jongin tahu jika dirinya semakin dekat dengan _orgasme-_ nya.

"Anghh Sehunn~"

Jongin keluar. Ia kembali hampir ambruk jika saja tangan Sehun tidak berpindah memeluk pinggangnya untuk menahannya. Jongin mengerti jika Sehun masih mengejar orgasmenya.

Jongin bisa merasakan penis Sehun yang semakin membesar dilubang analnya. Ia mengetatkan lubangannya untuk membuat Sehun cepat mendapatkan orgasmenya.

"Arghh, fuckhh, Jonginhh."

Setelah tiga sodokan terakhirnya, Sehun keluar. Ia keluar didalam Jongin. Cairannya yang begitu banyak mengalir keluar kepaha Jongin.

Sehun pindah kesamping tubuh Jongin lalu menarik Jongin hingga berhadapan dengannya, lalu mencium bibir tebalnya.

.

.

Semuanya berawal saat 4 bulan yang lalu. Ketika Oh Sehun memutuskan untuk tinggal diasrama kampusnya setelah pertengkaran dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Sehun mendapat teman sekamar bernama Kim Jongin. Dan saat ia mengatakan itu pada temannya, temannya langsung berkata, "Hati-hati padanya, bung. Kudengar dia itu gay."

Sehun sama sekali tidak perduli awalnya jika teman sekamarnya, Kim Jongin, benar-benar gay. Karena menurutnya itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya. Namun semua itu berubah saat ketika suatu hari Sehun kembali kekamarnya dan ia menemukan Jongin tengah bermastrubasi.

Jongin bermastrubasi sambil memasukkan dildo kedalam lubang analnya. Dan yang tidak Sehun mengerti adalah mengapa pria itu mendesahkan namanya.

Namun Sehun lebih tidak mengerti saat ia sama sekali tidak merasa jijik begitu namanya didesahkan oleh seorang lelaki. Justru sebaliknya, desahan Jongin yang menyebut namanya membuat penisnya mengeras. Celananya mendadak sesak saat itu.

Sehun yakin dirinya straight sebelumnya. Namun keyakinannya mulai luntur sejak kejadian itu. Sehun memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Soojung sebelum Jongin menyadari kehadirannya waktu.

Dan sialnya, ia hampir saja memaksa Soojung bercinta dengannya kala itu karena libidonya yang tiba-tiba naik.

Begitu ia pulang keasrama, ia menemukan Jongin yang tidur diranjangnya tanpa atasan. Dan sialnya itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian saat dirinya memergoki Jongin bermastrubasi. Dan tiba-tiba, ia kembali merasakan penisnya mengeras. Celananya kembali sesak. Hingga Sehun memutuskan untuk menuntaskannya dikamar mandi.

Dan bodohnya, ia lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Membuat Jongin yang terbangun dari tidurnya, menemukamnya tengah mengocok penisnya sendirian dikamar mandi. Dan Jongin menawarkan bantuannya pada pria itu.

Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa ia hanya diam saat Jongin membantunya. Ia hanya diam saat penisnya berada dalam mulut Jongin. Dan diam-diam Sehun mengakui jika mulut Jongin lebih lihai daripada mulut kekasihnya, Soojung.

Begitu ia keluar, Jongin meminta bantuannya juga. Awalnya Sehun pikir, Jongin ingin Sehun mengulum penisnya seperti apa yang Jongin lakukan tadi. Namun dugaannya salah saat Jongin naik kepangkuannya dan memasukkan penis besar Sehun kedalam lubang anal Jongin.

Jongin menaik-turunkan tubuhnya membuat penis Sehun keluar masuk lubangnya. Dan Sehun merasa kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Lubang anal Jongin begitu ketat. Dan lubang itu mencengkramnya kuat. Dan Sehun akui, dia suka dan ketagihan dengan seks bersama Jongin.

.

.

Jongin terbangun mendengar alarm dimeja nakas sebelah ranjang Sehun berbunyi. Ia dengan malas mengambil jam tersebut lalu mematikannya. Kemudian menaruhnya kembali pada tempatnya.

Tangannya mulai mengguncang tangan Sehun yang berada diperutnya, bermaksud membangunkan pria itu.

"Sehun, bangun. Kau ada kelas pagi kan?" Jongin berujar dengan matanya yang kembali menutup. Namun bukannya bangun, Sehun malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin.

" _Well,_ aku bersedia bolos untuk _morning sex._ " Balas Sehun. Lalu, menciumi tengkuk pemuda itu. Jongin mendengus keras mendengar jawaban pria itu.

"Dasar maniak seks." Cibir Jongin. Mengundang senyuman Sehun yang juga masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau lupa siapa yang pertama menggoda ku, eh?" Kali ini, Sehun menciumi bahu sempit Jongin yang terekspos. Tangan Jongin terulur untuk mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Aku hanya sekali menggodamu, Oh. Selebihnya kau yang selalu menggodaku." Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Kau sudah menggoda tanpa harus digoda, sayang."

Jongin mencibir mendengar ucapan pemuda dibelakangnya itu. Ia sudah berniat memejamkan matanya dan kembali tidur namun tangan nakal Sehun kembali bermain pada bokongnya.

"Oh Sehun." Ujar Jongin tajam. Dan Sehun mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dibibir pemuda itu lalu turun dari ranjangnya dan pergi kekamar mandi. Meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

Jongin melirik sekelilingnya yang berantakan lalu menghela nafas. _Kerjaan dipagi hari seperti biasa._

 _._

 _._

 **Fin**

 **Inget janji gua soal rated m buat HunKai In Luv Challenge? Ini udah gua tepatin kan ya xD**

 **Maaf kalo ini ga hot atau absurd -w- gua ga terlalu jago bikin smutt -w- jadi maklumin ya -w-**

 **Terakhir, RnR?**


End file.
